


April Fool

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack has something to show Daniel. Is it a coincidence that today is April 1st? Not likely.





	April Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Hey Danny, c'mere."

"What, Jack?" asked Daniel, looking up from his translation work to find O'Neill standing in his doorway practically bouncing on his toes. 

"I want to show you something."

"What, Jack?" Daniel asked again. He wanted to be impatient with the man, but just couldn't when O'Neill's smile was so big. Apparently this was a big deal, whatever it was.

"Watch." Jack darted closer and sat down across from Daniel. Then, with great gravity and finesse, the colonel took a quarter out of his pocket and rolled it down his face from the top of his forehead down to his chin. He snatched it before it fell to the floor and waited for some kind of response from Daniel.

The archaeologist was not impressed. "That's it? That's what you wanted to show me?"

Jack's face fell. "Hey, it's cool! And I bet you can't do it."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Jack, please, anyone can do that."

"Show me, hotshot." Jack thrust another quarter towards him muleishly. Daniel's eyes flicked from the coin to Jack's stubborn face, then took it with a sigh. He slid his glasses off his face and set them on the desk.

"Okay. One time. Watch." Daniel placed the coin at his hairline and let it roll easily down the slope of his face. He too caught it before it hit the ground. He replaced his glasses and shot Jack a look. "There. See? Piece of cake. And I'm keeping the quarter, you owe me that much for interrupting."

Jack shrugged. "Whatever." Daniel frowned slightly; Jack must be really disappointed that he wasn't more impressed with his trick. The man wouldn't even look at him now.

"Jack-"

"Listen, Daniel, I gotta go, um, catch ya later?" O'Neill stood abruptly and walked toward the door.

"Uh, sure," Daniel responded. "I mean, yes, shoo, I'm busy."

"Alright. Lunch later?"

"Sure," Daniel muttered, going back to his work. He'd make up for the trick later. At lunch.

"Oh, hey Danny?"

Daniel looked back up at O'Neill, who was back to grinning like a madman and obviously fighting laughter. So, not that disappointed after all. "Yes?" he asked with all the patience he could muster.

"Happy April Fool's Day."

Jack took off like a rabbit and Daniel suddenly had the awful feeling he'd been had. Cautiously, he reached up and rubbed his forehead. His fingers came away smudged with pencil dust. Daniel groaned and pulled a mirror from his desk drawer. Sure enough, there was a pencil line bisecting his face, right where the edge of the quarter had tracked. Yep, he'd been had.

Jack's shouts of laughter could be heard throughout the base, as could Daniel's exasperated cry of, "Jaaack!"


End file.
